


The Real Betrayer

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Light Angst, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: Parvati has been seeing Cormac McLaggen behind her best friend Lavender Brown's back. How long can the affair continue before Lavender finds out?





	1. Parvati

_Dirty whore!_

Back-stabbing _Bitch!_

_Treacherous snake! You should have been put in Slytherin! How can you sit next to her when you have made arrangements to see him later?_

These are the things that I tell myself as I sit next to Lavender in Herbology. Professor Sprout is going on about Snargaluffs, but I zoned out a couple of minutes into the lesson. Lavender is much better at Herbology anyway, and she'll help me. I feel a fresh dose of guilt flow through my veins at the thought. She'll help me, but I don't deserve it.

My best friend turns to look at me, and I see that she is smiling. "Are you even trying to pay attention?" She whispers, knowing the answer already.

"Nope," I hiss back, and she rolls her eyes affectionately at me.

"I thought as much. What would you do without me, Parvati?"

Her softly spoken words resonate in my brain, and I can't stop myself from picturing a life without Lavender Brown. It isn't a bright and happy picture, in fact, it is a black and white misery, but it still won't stop me from sneaking off with Cormac tonight.

Lavender has been dating Cormac McLaggen for eleven months. This is Lavender's longest relationship by far, and she is very happy with him. What she doesn't know is that I have been sleeping with him for the past two months, and I hate myself for it, but I just can't stop.

I started noticing him when I was thirteen. Even when I realised he was arrogant, it didn't put me off as he was just so devil may care and charming. I never thought he would look at a girl in the year below him when he could take his pick of the girls in his own year, and maybe even the year above.

Lavender told me she fancied him in our fifth year, and my heart sank. By then I knew that Lavender Brown always got what she wanted. My friend was beautiful, funny and confident, he was putty in her hands. By the end of our fifth year, she was officially his girlfriend, and I had died a little inside.

To be fair to Lavender, she never knew that I had feelings for him, as I hid it too well. When they started to become serious, she insisted that we should become friends as she didn't want me to feel pushed out. This was a big mistake on her part as being around him was too difficult for me, and I couldn't hide from his intense gaze. He would look at me as if he knew all my deepest secrets and I was powerless to resist temptation. Maybe he had always liked me, or perhaps he just knew his luck was in. Either way, he kissed me and we had been sneaking around ever since.

A hand waves across my face. "Come on, Parvati. Time to go."

Lavender chatted nineteen to the dozen as we walked out of Herbology. "Cormac is meeting me at seven to do our homework. Do you want to study with us?" Although she tried to hide it, I could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted me to say no.

I cursed inwardly as he was supposed to meet me tonight, and I was annoyed that one of us would be let down. "No thanks, Lavender. I will let you have alone time with Cormac."

She beams at me. "Thanks, Parvati! I will make it up to you. We will have to organise a girl's night soon." I agree half-heartedly and hug her before she walks off.

So the stupid prat has arranged a date with both of us at the same time. I curse him and pray that he will be there tonight, so I can tell him what I think of him. Deep down I doubt that he will stand Lavender up to see me. She is his girlfriend and I am his bit on the side. The less important one, a dirty secret. I walk into the Gryffindor common room and try to focus on my homework. A couple of lines of my Divination assignment are all I can manage before I realise I can't write anymore. My heart just isn't in it right now.

Isn't it funny how time seems to go extra slow when you are clock watching? I'm not really that hungry but I decide to go to the Great Hall and have something to eat. It will help me kill some time, and I might feel better once I have eaten something. As I walk into the Great Hall I see Lavender and Cormac sitting next to each other, and it looks like they have saved a seat for me. I do my best to push down the guilt and nerves that overcome me as I make my way towards them. We are playing a dangerous game here, and surely it's only a matter of time before Lavender finds out, but I can't worry about that now. I force a smile as I sit down next to her.

"Hello, you two," I say in the cheeriest tone that I can muster.

Lavender grins at me. "Hi, Parvati. For a minute there I thought you weren't coming."

Cormac smirks knowingly at me and gives me his usual smug smile. "Hi, Parvati. Have you had a good day?"

"I have had an OK day, thank you Cormac. I hear you and Lavender will be doing homework together this evening. Have you got a lot to do?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He looks annoyingly unconcerned as he looks at me and answers calmly. "I only have a potions essay to complete."

Lavender simpers, "Good. That means you can help me, Cormac. I have two essays that I need to hand in on Friday."

I seethe silently while they sweet talk each other in a nauseating fashion, finishing my food quickly so that I can make my escape.

* * *

At a quarter to seven, I make my way to the classroom we had arranged to meet at. If the arrogant prat bothers to tear himself away from Lavender and grace me with his presence, he will get a piece of my mind. How dare he treat us both like this! Like objects that he will play with and then discard when he is bored. Deep down I know that I should turn around and go back to the common room, but I stay put and wait for him. "Stupid cow," I whisper while waiting in the dark classroom. I hear the door open with a creak.

"Parvati? Are you in here?"

"Lumos Maxima," I murmur. The tip of my wand lights up and I place it on the desk nearest to me. He walks over, eyes burning with lust.

"I have wanted to get you alone all day. You looked so delectable in the Great Hall." He tries to kiss me and I push him away.

"Don't get all lovey-dovey with me, Cormac McLaggen! What the hell were you playing at? Telling us both that you were meeting us today at seven! So Lavender has been discarded like yesterday's Daily Prophet now, has she?"

Cormac snorted loudly at this. "Scolding me for not being a good boyfriend to Lavender is in bad taste when you have been fucking me for two months, Parvati. You're hardly the best friend of the year, are you?"

"How dare you! She has been your girlfriend for eleven months. I may be the person who you are cheating on her with, but you are the betrayer, Cormac. I was not in a relationship when we started so don't talk to me about bad taste!"

To my chagrin, he laughs at me and leans closer to whisper in my ear. "You may not have had a boyfriend when we hooked up, but what about your long running relationship with Lavender? It may not be romantic, but it's the relationship that means the most to you both, and you destroyed that when you slept with me. The real betrayer here is you, Parvati."

"Shut up!" I yell as I try to block out his words.

"Is the truth hurting you, Parvati?" He wraps his arms around me and leans down to place soft kisses on my neck. I want to pull away but I can't, his kisses feel wonderful and help me to stop thinking. "You are so sexy when you are mad," Cormac whispers huskily, "I think you should put that eager mouth of yours to better use."

This is all it takes for me to kiss him passionately and wrap my arms around his neck. He responds with hearty enthusiasm and I moan against his lips, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss. All thoughts of real life are pushed out of my head and all that matters is this moment between us. We are the only people in the whole world. He reaches for my hand and moves it to the large bulge in his trousers. I tease him through the material, causing him to stop snogging me and groan loudly. "I think you should suck me off until I come in your mouth."

I smirk as I unzip his trousers and push them down. "I think you should be a good boy and say please."

"Please put your tight little mouth on my cock and suck me off."

"Your wish is my command," I breathe out huskily as I push his boxers down to join his trousers on the floor. I move my head forwards and take his tip into my mouth and run my tongue around it as he moves his hand into my hair, gripping it tightly. As I take more of him into my mouth and cup his balls with my hand he groans again.

"Fuck!"

It is at this moment that real life catches up with us. I hear a familiar voice croak out in the darkness.

"Parvati?"


	2. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender finds out about her boyfriend's affair with her best friend.

Cormac and I agreed we would meet in the Gryffindor common room at seven to do our homework together. I imagined that once we had finished we would do what we usually do and sneak off to an empty classroom. We have been dating for nearly a year now and I have never been happier. He is gorgeous, tall and funny. On the downside, he can be overconfident to the point of arrogance, but I can live with that as he is very sweet and caring towards me.

It is 7.30 and Cormac has still not appeared yet. I am getting worried as it's not like him to be this late. Deciding to go and look for him, I put my homework in my bag and take it up to my dormitory and then head out of Gryffindor Tower. I check in the great hall and have a walk around the grounds but I can't see him anywhere. I am starting to think that he might have got a detention since the last time he saw me. Yes, that must be it. I turn around, about to make my way back to the Gryffindor common room thinking maybe one of his friends can tell me something. That's when I hear it.

A moan and a giggle echoes through the silence in the corridor I am walking down. It is coming from a classroom Cormac and I often end up in when we sneak off together. I walk to the door and with a heavy dose of trepidation, I open it. I instantly wish that I hadn't.

The room is pretty dark but I can just about make out that Cormac is in there with another girl. His head is thrown back in ecstasy and the girl is on her knees in front of him. She has her back to me and his eyes are closed, so they don't see me standing there, shock rendering me immobile. I look at the girl, trying to work out who she is. She reminds me of someone I know very well. No, it couldn't be. She would never do that to me.

Finally, I find my voice and manage to croak out "Parvati?" I hold my breath, praying it's not true.

Cormac's eyes shoot open and he looks at me in horror, moves away from the girl and pulls his pants and trousers up. The girl gets up and quickly turns around to face me, her eyes are wide open with shock at being caught. I release the breath that I was holding. It is Parvati, my best friend since I was eleven. I feel like a frigid, invisible hand has reached inside my chest and ripped out my heart.

I look down at her arm and see the friendship bracelet I gave her as a birthday gift in our second year. I glance at my matching one on my own arm and take it off. I stare at it and remember years of sharing secrets, talking about our crushes and fashions that we love. We even shared a love for divination and a belief that Professor Trelawney was the best teacher at the school by far. Parvati was my soulmate.

Cormac found his voice and said nervously, "Lavender, this isn't what it looks like."

I snort. "How original. I suppose she tripped and fell on her knees right in front of you and her mouth just coincidentally landed on your dick, right? I'm no Hermione sodding Granger, but I'm not stupid!"

I throw the friendship bracelet at her. "Do me a favour and don't follow me." She flinches at the iciness in my voice and I walk out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I run away to another corridor just in case they do try to follow me. Once I am sure that I am alone the floodgates open and I howl like a baby. When the sobs have stopped and I have composed myself, I think of my friend Seamus. I need to see him now.

I run as fast as I can towards the library, it is where he always goes on a Wednesday. I have a stitch and I am starting to get out of breath but I carry on running. When I get there I stop and catch my breath before entering. I scan the library and see him sat at the table right at the back. He looks up as I walk in and smiles at me as I run towards him. Madam Pince scowls at me and snaps, "No running in the library!"

I ignore her and sit down next to Seamus. He looks at me with concern. "Lavender, are you OK? You look like you've been crying. Do you…"

I cut him off and whisper, "Come over here with me." I point towards the section at the back. It is one of the places in the library where old Pince can't see what you are up to. He nods and we walk over. We can hear Madam Pince telling off other students for talking too loudly. With so many people to tell off, she must be in her element.

As soon as we stop walking and we are out of sight I grab him and pull him towards me, wrapping my arms around him and stifling his cry of surprise by kissing him.

I hear Cormac's voice in my head. _"Lavender, you are so beautiful. Far and away the best-looking girl at Hogwarts."_

I try and block his voice out by deepening the kiss and pulling Seamus closer to me, but he has other ideas and pushes me away. He looks at me; bewilderment is written all over his face.

"What are you doing, Lavender?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Seamus?" I try and reach for him again but he pulls away.

"What about Cormac?"

At the mention of his name I hear his voice again. _"I think I love you, Lavender Brown."_

I feel like I am about to break down again. This was a bad idea and I don't know what I was thinking, putting my friendship with Seamus on the line like this.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"I…I found Cormac cheating on me in an empty classroom. He…he was with Parvati!"

This is all it takes for me to lose control and break down. I throw my arms around him once more, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. This time, instead of pushing me away he wraps his arms around me.

I hear him whisper reassuring words in my ear.

"It might not feel like it now, but it's better that you know the truth about them. You will be OK, Lavender. I will help you through it."

A small smile forms on my face as he says these words. I believe him.


End file.
